Laisse ton corps me parler
by Calamithy
Summary: OS, Yaoi. Heero Yuy est un homme de peu de mots... pour Lysanéa !


**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : AC, sensualité qui m'est tombée dessus à cause des hormones en folie :p**

**Rating : T**

**Résumé ? Heero Yuy est tactile (oui oui comme un ipad :D)  
**

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot.**

**Fic pour qui ? : Pour Lysanéa pour lui booster le moral.  
**

**Je l'ai écrite en une 20aine de minutes tout à l'heure. Et ça a réveillé les quelques élans poétiques qui me gratouillent de temps en temps (OK souvent mais je ne les poste pas :D) Gros poutoux !  
**

* * *

**Laisse ton corps me parler  
**

**T**

**Paris, 19 mars AC 200  
**

**T**

Heero Yuy parle peu, parle bien.

Quand Heero veut, il ne prend pas : il demande avec les mains.

Quand il veut un café, il va se le chercher.

Quand il veut du silence, il pose son doigt sur ma bouche.

Quand il veut de l'attention il pose sa main sur ma nuque.

Quand il veut de la tension sa main glisse dans mon dos.

Quand il veut des frissons sa main rampe sous mon t-shirt.

Quand il veut de la passion il la prend dans mon pantalon.

Quand il veut de l'émotion il prend mes lèvres.

Quand il me veut il me caresse les cheveux, plonge dans mes yeux pour y chercher un « viens »

Quand il me veut fort c'est mon cœur qui perd pied. Si _bon_ d'être désiré.

Quand il me veut trop fort ses mains me touchent trop vite.

Quand il me veut si fort je viens beaucoup trop tôt alors…

je nous retiens. Je ne perds pas le nord.

**T**

- ...

**T**

Quand il me veut à en devenir dingue, sa bouche s'ouvre contre mon oreille.

Sa bouche souffle, halète au rythme de son cœur.

Sa bouche halète, halète, on dirait qu'il dit « arrête », « arrête »

Sa bouche souffle plus fort et je retiens son corps.

Son souffle est saccadé, assourdi. Un millième de sa voix.

C'est à peine sa voix et ça ne me suffit pas. Et je deviens un ogre.

C'est un son sourd et mon corps l'appelle et je me fais violence pour ne pas céder.

C'est un murmure qui devient chant du cygne et je le retiens encore.

C'est le tonnerre qui gronde en lui, en moi.

Je le retiens encore et cette fois il feule, je l'entends.

J'entends ce que je veux, enfin.

**T**

- Duo…

**T**

Sa bouche contre mon oreille, mon prénom que je trouve trop court, trop, trop court.

Mon prénom quand vient sa petite mort.

Mon prénom quand je le tue.

Mon prénom quand je l'aime.

Mon prénom à haute et intelligible voix.

Il n'y a que là que sa voix est altérée, rauque.

Il n'y a que là qu'il se donne.

Son corps, sa peau, sa voix. A moi.

Son désir, son cœur qui bat.

Ses frissons, sa passion, ses combats.

Ses mains calleuses.

Son orgasme. Son orgueil. Son or.

Il n'y a que dans ce lit qu'il est à moi. Que tout de lui est à moi.

Il n'y a qu'ici que le monde extérieur peut aller se faire foutre.

Mon corps devient son monde. Son corps me dit je t'aime.

Sa voix dit :

**T**

- Hn… Duoo…

**T**

Et mon oreille traduit « je t'aime »

Sa chair me vrille les reins.

Son corps me cloue au pieu.

Ses dents mordillent ma lèvre.

Son souffle s'échappe encore.

Et mon cœur traduit « je t'aime »

**T**

- Du-O…

**T**

Sa chair me torpille, me pistonne.

Sa bouche dévore la mienne.

Son corps se tend et il décoche sa flèche.

Je l'attrape au moment où il s'envole.

Je le serre, je le serre, je le sens, je le sens…

Je sens sa langue sur mon lobe.

Je sens un frisson le long de ma colonne.

Je sens ses mots se dessiner sur ma peau.

Je sens un homme blessé.

Je sens qu'il a passé une mauvaise journée.

Je sens que je l'ai aidé à évacuer.

Je sens un baiser.

Je ressens.

Je vis.

**T**

- Hn…

**T**

Heero Yuy parle peu, parle bien.

Quand Heero veut, il ne prend pas : il demande avec les mains.

Heero Yuy ne prononce jamais le mot amour, il prononce juste mon nom.

C'est un homme de peu de mot. Tant qu'il utilise 3 lettres, ça me va.

En certaines circonstances Duo… veut dire _j'ai tellement envie de toi._

Hn… Duo… veut dire _j'ai besoin de toi_.

Du-O…

Ce Du-o-là.

Ce Duo-là ?

Ce Duo là veut dire je t'...

Pas besoin de mots quand un ton peut tout dire.

Pas besoin de mots quand un corps peut tout faire.

Pas besoin d'excuses pour ne pas se laisser répondre…

**T**

- Hee-RO…

**T**

_Laisse ton corps me parler._

_Laisse ta bouche m'apaiser._

_Laisse ma peau te guérir._

_Laisse notre passion murir._

_Laisse-toi aimer, laisse-moi t'aimer._

_Laissons-nous vivre et revivre _

_et revivre et revivre…_

**T**

**T**

**OWARI**

* * *

Finito !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi petite Lysa ! Et courage !

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy *hormonée, poétisée et fatiguée :)*


End file.
